Der Schulleiter
by VampireCat
Summary: AU Bitte erst Notiz lesen! Harry Potter hat Voldemort besiegt und stellt sich neuen Herausforderungen.
1. Ein Besucher und ein Angebot

Disclaimer:Alles, was ihr wieder erkennt gehört nicht mir, alles andere ist meine Fantasie.

Notiz: Diese Geschichte ist AU! Sie ist lange vor dem Orden des Phoenix entstanden

und ich habe sie leider nie beendet. Obwohl es das Schlimmste für mich selber ist, eine Geschichte zu lesen, die dann nicht weiter geschrieben wird habe ich beschlossen sie zu posten. Ich werde Ende September nach Australien gehen für ein Jahr und hoffe dort Inspiration zu finden, denn obwohl ich den ganzen Plot habe und genau weis worauf es hinauslaufen soll ist es schwer weiter zu schreiben. Ich habe 6 Kapitel fertig, muss sie nur noch vom englischen ins Deutsche übersetzen, hoffentlich schaff ich das bevor es los geht.

Trotzdem viel Spaß!

Harry Potter wurde gebeten den in Rente gegangenen Schulleiter zu ersetzen. Was wird geschehen wenn der Sieger über Voldemort zurückkehrt um die Schule zu regieren?

1)**Ein Besucher und ein Angebot**

Nach dem Tod des Grausamsten Zauberers aller Zeiten hatte Harry Potter seine Ausbildung zum Auror abgeschlossen. Er wohnte noch immer im Grimauldplatz Nummer 12 und konnte sich nicht wirklich entscheiden sich nun dem Ministerium zu unterstellen.  
Also hatte er sich den Sommer frei genommen um zu einem Entschluss zu kommen.  
Viele Jahre hatte er mit dem Gedanken gelebt vielleicht nicht als Sieger aus dem letzten Duell hervorzugehen und danach hatte er sich damit beschäftigt alles Mögliche zu lernen damit jemand wie Voldemort nie wieder die Zaubererwelt terrorisieren konnte.  
Nur jetzt, nach sechs Jahren des Friedens war Harry nicht nur weitaus mächtiger als Voldemort es je gewesen war sondern auch ziemlich gelangweilt.

Frühstück im Grimauldplatz war normalerweise eine Ruhige Zeit. Harry und Dobby würden gemeinsam essen, ihren Kaffe trinken und sich über dies und jenes unterhalten.  
Ron und Hermine schauten selten vor dem Abendbrot herein, da sie Tagsüber ihren Jobs nachgingen. Die zwei waren mittlerweile drei Jahre verheiratet. Hermine besaß einen kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse und verkaufte magisches Zubehör. Ron arbeitete an der Seite seines Vaters in der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, obwohl er nicht ganz so verrückt auf Muggel war wie sein Vater. Allerdings war es eine Arbeit, die seit dem Fall Voldemorts und Rons und Mr. Weasleys Part darin einen weitaus besseren Ruf bekommen hatte. 

Harry war an Ginny sehr interressiert aber er war noch immer zu schüchtern mit ihr auszugehen. Als sie die Schule beendet hatte, begann sie sich zur Lehrerin ausbilden zu lassen und war im vorigen Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Nun lehrte sie den magischen Kindern Zauber und Flüche und stellte sogar Remus Lupin in den Schatten.  
Lupin selbst hatte die Aufsicht über ein neues Department des Ministeriums, welches sich mit den Rechten von Halb – Menschen beschäftigte und er war mehr als stolz.  
Auch er lebte noch im Grimauldplatz allerdings hatte er sich in der letzten Nacht im Keller eingesperrt, da Vollmond gewesen war.

Das Haus hatte sich kaum verändert, obwohl es Harry endlich möglich gewesen war das Gemälde von Mrs Black von der Wand zu nehmen und es mit einem lebensgrossen Bild seines Patenonkels zu ersetzen, welcher seine Gestalt wie er wollte von Mensch zu Hund verändern konnte.

An jenem Morgen, an dem unsere Geschichte beginnt war Harry leicht überrascht als das Frühstück durch das klingeln an der Haustür unterbrochen wurde, welches von Hundegebell beantwortet wurde.

"Dobby wird die Tür öffnen, Meister darf nicht gestört werden wenn Meister sein Frühstück isst!" sagte der Hauself und war verschwunden noch ehe Harry überhaupt von seiner Cornflakesschüssel aufblicken konnte. Es war ihm nie gelungen Dobby davon abzuhalten ihn „Meister" zu nennen, obwohl er sich mächtig herausgemacht hatte. Er war nicht nur Harrys Freund sondern arbeitete gemeinsam mit Hermine an B. Elfe R.

„Harry Potter, Sir! Großer Zauberer Dumbledore kommt zu Besuch!" sagte der Elf als er mit dem Schulleiter im Gefolge in die Küche zurückkehrte.

"Du bringst mich noch immer dazu zu erröten, Dobby. Ich bin nicht so Groß wie du es scheinen lässt. Guten Morgen Harry."

"Professor, guten Morgen!" Harry stand auf um den alten Zauberer zu begrüßen.

"Ich denke ich hatte dich ein oder zwei Mal gebeten mich Albus zu nennen, richtig?

"Natürlich Prof…, Entschuldigung, Albus. Es ist nur so fest drin. Setz dich doch, wie wäre es mit Frühstück?"

"Tee wäre sehr freundlich, bitte."

"Dobby macht dem Schulleiter viel, viel Tee!" kreischte Dobby aufgeregt und rannte hinüber zum Herd.

"Darf ich fragen, was du so früh mit mir zu besprechen hast, Albus?"

"Du kommst noch immer sofort zum Punkt," sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln, „nun ja, es gibt einige Entscheidungen, die bald zu treffen sind. Da ich mittlerweile sehr alt bin habe ich vor mich zur Ruhe zu setzen."

"Was? Nein!" rief Harry aus, was Dobby so erschreckte dass er das Tablett mit dem Geschirr fallen lies.

"Verzeihung Dobby." Er reparierte das Porzellan mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung seiner Hand, immer noch seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter anschauend.

"Entschuldige bitte Albus. Aber Hogwarts wird nicht mehr dasselbe sein ohne dich." Sagte Harry während er sich wieder setzte.

Während Dobby nun den Tee servierte, betrachtete Harry Dumbledore näher. Dieser sah tatsächlich weitaus älter aus, und müde. Müde geworden durch die Aufgaben, die er erfüllt hatte und vom Krieg der hinter ihnen allen lag. Er, wenn auch kein anderer verdiente seinen Ruhestand. Harry musste schmunzeln als ihm eine Erinnerung durch den Kopf schoss. Das erste Mal als er den Schulleiter gesehen hatte war als er bei seiner ersten Zugfahrt mit Ron Schokofrösche öffnete.

"Das war der Grund warum ich hier bin, Harry. Die einzige Person, der ich zutraue die Schule zu führen wie ich es mir vorstelle ist, na ja, bist du." Sagte Dumbledore ruhig über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg.

"Ich? Aber was ist mit Professor McGonagall? Sie verdient diese Position und da sind einige, welche in der Lage sind die Schule ordentlich zu führen, ja sogar Snape wäre eine Möglichkeit."

"Professor Snape, Harry! Ich hätte niemals gedacht du würdest ihn vorschlagen." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm amüsiert zu.

"Na ja, die Zeiten ändern sich, Als Zaubertranklehrer würde er mir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Er würde niemals Anweisungen von mir annehmen. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher dafür geeignet zu sein mich um eine Horde Kinder zu kümmern."

"Minerva hat dich selber vorgeschlagen und Severus war erfreut, soweit man das sagen kann. Er hat eine hohe Meinung von dir, obwohl er es selten zeigt.  
Über die Schüler würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen, es wird so einiges zu tun sein bevor das Schuljahr beginnt. Eine Schule wie diese zu führen und einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt zu sein ist nicht einfach. Und ich denke, dass es eine Aufgabe ist, die deine Langeweile beenden kann."

Harry antwortete nicht.

"Wir haben noch immer Zeit, bis das neue Schuljahr beginnt also hat du noch Zeit es dir zu überlegen."

Dumbledore stand auf, ging hinüber zum Kamin und griff nach dem Flohpulver.

"Bitte denke darüber nach Harry. Ich wäre weitaus beruhigter wenn ich die Schule in deinen Händen und nicht in denen des Ministeriums wüsste. Die Wahl zum neuen Minister ist nicht vor nächstem Februar und Cornelius schmiedet noch immer Pläne gegen alles und jeden. Ach, was hältst du eigentlich von dem Artikel im Tagespropheten heute Morgen? Ich hoffe dich bald zu sehen. Büro!" sagte er laut und war in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.


	2. Hermines Dilemma

**2) Hermines Dilemma**

**  
**"Artikel? Dobby, wo ist die Zeitung hin? Dobby?"

"Dobby will Master Harry nicht zeigen, oh, es ist zu schrecklich! Es sagt fürchterliche Sachen. Dobby will nicht das Master Harry böse wird, Master Harry braucht keine Schwierigkeiten wegen Dobby und Winky."

Trotz seiner Angst griff Dobby in die Keksdose und reichte den krümeligen Tagespropheten zu Harry hinüber. Er hatte keinen wirklichen Grund vor Harry Angst zu haben, aber er war noch immer gewöhnt bestraft zu werden. Harry hatte nicht einmal Kreacher für seinen Verrat bestrafen können aber er war bekannt dafür, dass seine Laune schnell umschlagen konnte wenn alles zu viel wurde.

Harry nahm die Zeitung und einen großen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse. Das war ein Fehler, denn was er da las brachte ihn dazu den Tee über den ganzen Tisch zu verteilen.

__

Ministerium verbietet B. ELFE. R.

Wie Cornelius Fudge ( Zaubereiminister für diejenigen, die es noch immer nicht wissen) und heute mitteilte ist der Bund für Elfenrechte mit sofortiger Wirkung aufzulösen. Nachdem eine Gesetzesvorlage abgelehnt wurde welche den Hauselfen das tragen von Zauberstäben ermöglichen sollte wurde kurzerhand die gesamte Aktion verboten.  
„Es musste getan werden im Namen einer jeden echten Hexe und jedes echten Zauberers." War die einzige kurze Stellungnahme, die Der Tagesprophet dem Minister entlocken konnte.  
B.ELFE.R. wurde gegründet von Mrs Hermine Weasley (geborene Granger) welche im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen(Der Tagesprophet wurde veranlasst diesen Namen zu schreiben) bei der Verteidigung Hogwarts mitgewirkt hat, und seit der ersten Stunde unterstützt vom ehrenhaften Harry Potter (ich muss nicht wirklich erklären, wer er ist?).  
Leider gab es bis zum Redaktionsschluss noch keine Reaktion von Mrs Weasley, wir versuchen noch immer unsere Berichterstatter zu lokalisieren.  
Wie Der Tagesprophet betont ist dies nicht wirklich eine kluge Entscheidung Minister Fudge wieder gewählt werden will.

Gromur für den Tagespropheten (seines Zeichens selber Elf)

„Dobby! Ich bin in der Winkelgasse, erwarte mich nicht bis morgen zurück." Sagte Harry während er die Zeitung zwischen seinen Händen anzündete und eine Brandspur neben denen verursachte, welche Jahre zuvor die Weasley Zwillinge hinterlassen worden waren.

"Harry Potter wird nichts vorschnell machen. Harry Potter wird nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Dobby ist nicht wert Schwierigkeiten für Harry Potter."

Harry kniete sich zu dem Elf und schaute ihn direkt an: "Dobby du bist mein Freund…"

"Oh…!"

"Hör auf zu weinen! Du bist mein Freund! Du bist allen Ärger wert, aber ich verspreche dir ich werde mich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, ich bin nicht mehr fünfzehn, weißt du? Ich versuche diese Reporter von Hermine wegzubringen, dasswird sie sehr treffen."

Er ließ Dobby in sein Hemd schluchzen und nahm eine Priese Flohpulver um in die Winkelgasse zu reisen, wo er aus der Feuerstelle im Tropfenden Kessel stolperte.  
Wegen der noch immer frühen Stunde war die Bar dankbarerweise recht leer. Harry wurde nur vom alten Barmann Tom begrüßt und verließ das Lokal sofort in Richtung der Allee. Er eilte sie hinunter ohne nach rechts und links zu schauen und war sich der starrenden und auf ihn zeigenden Menge wohl bewusst. Er war heute noch berühmter als zu der Zeit als er noch zur Schule ging. Damals hatte er sich noch immer verstecken können nur seit seinem Sieg über Voldemort war er praktisch jeden Tag mit Bild in einer der Zeitungen und so erkannte ihn mittlerweile jeder, auch wenn er ihn nur flüchtig sah.

Der Laden war geöffnet und als Harry eintrat fand er nicht Hermine sondern Ron hinter dem Verkaufstresen.

"Harry, mein Freund! Gut das du da bist. Hermine weint sich die Augen aus seid die Zeitung kam und die Reporter versuchten hier rein zu kommen. Ich musste ihnen ein paar Island Lutscher geben um sie los zu werden."

"Island Lutscher?"

"Na ja, sie bringen dich halt nach Island und ich hab irgendwie vergessen ihnen das Rückreise – Nougat zu geben." Ron beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte: „Sie ist mit Ginny oben. Man sollte meinen sie würde mit ihrem Ehemann reden aber sie hat mich bloß dazu gebracht den Laden zu öffnen nur für den Fall, dass jemand was kaufen will. Also geh nur hoch und versuch dein Glück pass aber auf ihren Haarfeuer – Zauber auf."

Ron zeigte auf eine Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf an der einige Haare schwarz und zusammengeschrumpelt wahren. Harry grinste ihn an und ging zur schmalen Treppe.  
Er kannte sich gut aus, da er hier oft zu Gast war. Hermine und Ron waren nicht reich und hatten die angebotene Hilfe von Harry abgelehnt. Das Haus erinnerte Harry stark an den Fuchsbau. Es war sehr verwinkelt und voll gestopft, meist mit Büchern.  
Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat fand er Ginny und Hermine auf dem Sofa sitzend. Ginny schien Hermine beruhigen zu wollen. Als sie aufschaute sah sie Harry und lächelte schüchtern.

"Harry, komm rein, schön dich zu sehen." Sagte Ginny und Hermine blickte mit verweintem Gesicht auf.

"Hast du das gelesen? Sie hätten einfach nur ablehnen können, warum mussten sie es ganz verbieten?"

"Hermine," Harry setzte sich zu ihr, wobei die Couch ein schrilles Kreischen von sich gab, „du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass Fudge so lange er kann alles tun wird um uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Wer auch immer der neue Minister wird, jeder wird besser sein als er du musst nur noch etwas Geduld haben. Die Dinge ändern sich, erinnerst du dich?"

"Oh, Harry! Ich weiß gar nicht was heute in mich gefahren ist, du hast ja so recht! Entschuldigt mich bitte!" sagte sie und lief zum Badezimmer.

Ginny schaute Harry verwirrt an: „Ich habe seid zwei Stunden versucht ihr genau dasselbe zu erzählen, wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Aufmunterungszauber, sie kommt nicht dagegen an. Der Einzige, der bei ihr wirkt und ich wollte meine Haare nicht riskieren, " Harry grinste, „wie kommt es, das sie so außer sich ist sie ist doch sonst nicht so."

"Na ja, " flüsterte Ginny, „weißt du, sie ist schwanger."

"Was?" Harry war geschockt.  
"Weiß Ron es schon?"

"Nee, aber sie sollte es ihm bald sagen. Mum wird schlimmere Flüche verwenden, wenn sie rauskriegt, dass sie es nicht sofort erfahren hat. Ich hab versucht sie zu überreden aber sie hört ja sowieso nur auf dich."

Sie warteten eine Weile schweigend bis Hermine zurückkehrte. Sie sprachen nur über andere Themen und bereiteten eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen zur Mittagszeit vor. Als sie den Tisch deckten nahm Harry Hermine bei Seite.

"Hör mal! Ich bin sehr glücklich für dich und Ron, aber du musst es ihm sagen. Er war, denke ich etwas beleidigt heute Morgen."

"Ich weiß, Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung was heute mit mir los ist. Ich war nur so wütend und er war der Erste der da war." Hermine schaute etwas verlegen.

"Ich denke das wahren die Hormone. Aber ich bin kein Experte was Hexen und Babies angeht."

Ein lautes Geräusch kündigte Ron an, der mit dem Knie vor ein Bücherregal geschlagen war.  
"Wer bekommt ein Baby?" fragte er während er sein Knie rieb.

„Ich", flüsterte Hermine.

Ron schaute auf und starrte erst einen Moment lang seine Frau an. Harry erwartete fast, er würde ein paar harsche Worte fallenlassen aber der Freund ging einfach hinüber und nahm Hermine in den Arm, so fest als wollte er nie wieder loslassen.

Ginny und Harry gingen in den leeren Laden hinunter.

Sie setzte sich während Harry die Regale inspizierte. Ab und an nahm er ein Stück heraus um es näher zu betrachten aber nicht wirklich mit Interesse. Er hatte andere Gedanken, die ihm im Kopf rumschwirrten. Seine besten Freunde würden ein Baby bekommen! Hatte Sirius sich ebenso gefühlt wie er jetzt als er von Harry erfuhr? Es war so ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.  
Mit einem Erinnermich in der Hand, welches Harry an Neville erinnerte drehte er sich zu Ginny um, die ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte.

"Dumbledore war vorhin bei mir. Er wollte, dass ich seinen Posten übernehme vom nächsten Schuljahr an." Er drehte sich erneut um und setzte das Erinnermich an seinen Platz zurück nur um ein Glas mit Alraunensamen in die Hand zu nehmen.

Nach ein paar Minuten Stille fragte Ginny: „Na, und was hast du gesagt?"

"Das ich drüber nachdenken würde."

"Du würdest großartig sein, das weißt du", sagte Ginny während sie näher kam.

"Die Leute erwarten von mir gut zu sein seid ich elf Jahre alt war, was ist wenn ich mich schlimmer anstelle als Phineas Niggelus?"

"Völlig unmöglich, das weiß ich!" sagte Ginny fest und sie küssten sich.

**Bitte um Reviews!**


	3. Was Ist Zu Tun?

**Danke an alle reviewer!  
**

Oh und Ginny küsste Harry!

**  
3) Was ist zu tun?**

Luna Lovegood kam später vorbei um der Diskussion beizuwohnen. Jeder der Freunde brachte gute Argumente an. Aber Harry war sich noch immer nicht sicher. Darum nahm Harry am nächsten Morgen den Zug nach Hogsmead. Er hätte einfach apparieren können oder das Floh Netzwerk benützen können aber er brauchte die langsame Zugfahrt zum nachdenken. Da das Wetter regnerisch war saß er alleine in seinem Abteil und schaute sich stundenlang die Regentropfen auf der Scheibe an.  
Irgendwie war er dankbar, dass es noch immer regnete als er in Hogsmead auf den Bahnsteig trat. So konnte er sich unter seinem Regenumhang versteckt in der Stadt umsehen bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machte. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke stießen klopfte Harry an die Schlosstür.

"Na na, wenn das nicht der Herumtreiber ist?" fauchte Mr Filch als er die Tür öffnete.

Harry ignorierte ihn und schlüpfte in die Eingangshalle. Nichts hatte sich wirklich verändert seit seinem letzten Besuch vor etwa vier Jahren.

"Hallo Harry, ich dachte mir ich hätte es klopfen gehört." Dumbledore stand auf der Treppe und erwartete ihn. Harry glaubte ihm nicht ein bisschen. Der Schulleiter hatte so seine kleinen Tricks um zu sehen, wer sich auf den Ländereien bewegte. Harry hatte den Eindruck das Dumbledore auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
Er brachte Harry in sein Büro wo er von allen Gemälden an den Wänden des runden Raumes herzlich begrüßt wurde. Fawkes saß auf der Stange neben dem Schreibtisch und ließ eine wunderschöne Melodie erklingen als Harry ihm über die Federn strich. Der sprechende Hut lag auf seinem Platz ganz oben auf dem höchsten Bücherregal.

"Albus, ich hoffe du nimmst mein Erscheinen hier jetzt nicht als Zusage. Ich kämpfe noch mit meinen Zweifeln aber ich habe gehofft, dass es hilft hier zu sein."

"Ich bin froh, dass du es dir so gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lässt. Es würde eine große Veränderung in deinem Leben sein, unsere schlechtesten Entscheidungen sind in großer Eile getroffen worden." Er erinnerte damit an einen seiner eigenen Fehler während des Krieges, der beinahe Harrys Leben gekostet hätte. Harry winkte ab, es war Vergangenheit.

"Hast du schon mit Deinen Freunden gesprochen?"

"Ja, gestern Nachmittag und auch noch bis in die Nacht hinein. Oh, bevor ich es vergesse ich bringe gute Nachrichten. Hermine erwartet ein Kind."

Dumbledore zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wirklich? Das ist wunderbar! Ich werde ihr gleich meinen Besuch abstatten. Geht es ihr gut?"

"Na, die Probleme mit B. Elfe. R. nagen an ihr, aber es wird schon. Sie wird sich freuen dich zu sehen."

Harry verbrachte den Nachmittag damit durch die fast lehre Schule zu streifen. Er kroch in jeden Geheimgang und besuchte seine Lieblingsplätze. Und langsam, ganz langsam, als er auf einem Fenstersims saß und über das Quidditchfeld schaute kam er zu einer Entscheidung. Er würde es tun. Es war das Richtige, es musste das Richtige sein.

Als Dumbledore von seinem kurzen Besuch bei Hermine zurückkam diskutierten sie Harrys Fragen über seine Aufgaben und die Schule.

"Wir haben zwei neue Lehrer im neuen Schuljahr. Da, Professor Flitwick leider letztes Jahr verstorben ist wird Professor Wallace Zauberkunst übernehmen."

Harry erinnerte sich an die Beerdigung des kleinen Lehrers.

"Und Zweitens haben wir einen neuen Pflanzenkunde Lehrer. Ich hatte schon Angst ich müsste dir die Aufgabe überlassen einen zu finden, glücklicherweise musst du dich darum nicht kümmern."

"Ich habe gehört, du hast Neville gefragt."

"Ja, aber er ist noch immer zu schüchtern. Leider hat er abgelehnt."

"Na ja, er ist so glücklich wie es ist im Moment. Weißt du er hat seine Eltern zu sich genommen und die Pflege hält ihn auf trapp. Ich schaue öfter mal nach ihm aber er will keine Hilfe."

"Er ist sehr mutig, in seiner eigenen Weise."

Dumbledore kam wieder zum Thema.

"Bei einer Lehrerkonferenz werdet ihr die Schülerakten durchgehen. Die anderen werden dich über die älteren Schüler informieren. Dieses Jahr haben wir eine große Anzahl von Muggel geborenen Erstklässlern. Sie müssen alle besucht werden, alles muss mit ihren Eltern arrangiert werden und sie müssen sicher zum Schulzug kommen. Das ist immer viel Arbeit."

"Warte mal! Ein Lehrer geht um es ihnen zu erklären? Warum kam niemand als ich den Brief bekam? Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, dass ich meinen Brief etwas … spät bekam."

"Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Dursley's dir nichts erzählt hatten, ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen. Na und als der erste Brief dich nicht erreichte wurde ich eines besseren belehrt. Also beauftragte ich Hagrid sich darum zu kümmern. Ich wusste, dass er keine Probleme haben würde an dich heranzukommen. Das Einzige, was ich nicht vorausgesehen habe war der Schweineschwanz den er deinem Cousin verpasst hat.

"Du wusstest davon?"

"Natürlich."

Harry konnte schwören dass er eine Träne der Erleichterung in Dumbledores Augen sah als er ihn am Abend zum Zug begleitete.

Harry hatte Ginny für den nächsten Tag in ein kleines Muggel Restaurant eingeladen. Als er ankam erwartete sie ihn schon gespannt, war aber zu gut erzogen um ihn mit Fragen zu durchlöchern und Harry machte sich einen Spaß daraus sie zu ignorieren. Er steckte seine Nase in die Speisekarte.

Nach einiger Zeit schaute er lachend über den Rand der Karte: „ Warum fragst du nicht einfach?"

"Du Blödmann, sag schon? Du weißt dass ich hier vor Neugierde umkomme!"

In diesem Moment kam die Kellnerin und Harry brauchte extra lange um zu wählen, er ließ sich sogar alle Salatdressings aufzählen. Ginny war nun bereits so sauer, dass sie nicht mal merkte wie sie Schnecken als Vorspeise bestellte.  
Die Kellnerin verschwand und Ginny war mittlerweile so rot im Gesicht, dass Harry grinsen musste und bevor sie noch anfing ihn in mitten eines Muggel Restaurants zu verhexen sagte er: „ Ich werde Schulleiter."

Ginny schien eine andere Antwort erwartet zu haben denn sie war bereits halbwegs durch eine Standpauke bei der sie Harry vorwarf eine tolle Chance einfach wegzuwerfen als die Schnecken serviert wurden und sie und Harry in unkontrolliertes Lachen ausbrachen.

Als Lupin endlich aus seinem Keller herauskam, war er überrascht und sehr stolz. Aber er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Harry ein wenig aufzuziehen.

"Oh, du wirst viel Spaß haben mit der Bande, Warte bis du selbst herausfindest was für eine Handvoll magische Kinder sein können."

"Du weißt selber, dass ich nicht nach dem Ärger gesucht habe." Harry grinste. „Im Endeffekt fand ich unsere Abenteuer großartig, na ja, bis zum vierten Jahr jedenfalls." Harrys grinsen wurde frostig als er sich an Cedrics Tod erinnerte und er wechselte das Thema.

"Weißt du, wie das mit den Muggel geborenen funktioniert?"

"Oh, ja, du solltest den Job jemandem geben, den du nicht magst. Ich weis, " Remus hob abwehrend die Hände, " das ist nicht dein Stil also wirst du es selbst herausfinden müssen. Das größte Problem ist herauszufinden wie man am besten anfängt. Apparierst du einfach in ihr Wohnzimmer während die Familie vor dem Fernseher sitzt oder klopfst du an der Tür oder lässt du dir etwas ganz ausgefallenes einfallen. Man muss einen Weg finden damit sie es akzeptieren können. Viele werden erstmal beunruhigt sein, sie spüren meist dass mit ihrem Kind etwas anders ist aber es mit Magie in Zusammenhang zu bringen vermögen die Wenigsten.

"Also wie finde ich heraus, was ich tun soll?"

"Also bitte, Harry. Du warst ein Auror! Geh und spionier sie ein bisschen aus!" Remus stand auf um sich um das Geschirr zu kümmern. „Ich habe gehört du warst mit Ginny aus? Sollte ich da was wissen?"

"Remus, ich werde nicht mit dir über mich und Ginny sprechen, bevor du die Sache mit dir und Tonks klärst.."

"Da gibt es nichts zu klären, es geht nicht, es darf nicht sein!" Remus wurde wütend aber hinter der Wut entdeckte Harry eine bodenlose Traurigkeit.

"Du kennst meine Meinung dazu und Tonks denkt genauso. Sie liebt dich und es ist ihr egal was du bist." Dieses Thema war oft auf dem Tisch gewesen in letzter Zeit. Meist hatte es mit einem Handfesten Streit geendet. Diesmal würde Harry nicht locker lassen. Er wollte seine Freunde glücklich sehen. Besonders jetzt, wo er nicht so viel Zeit mehr haben würde.

"Ich bin gefährlich, Harry. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, was geschehen währe, wenn ich euch was getan hätte im dritten Jahr, es wäre unser Ende gewesen!" Remus begann durch den Raum zu tigern wie, nun, wie ein Wolf.

"Du liebst sie." Sage Harry so ruhig wie möglich. „Du willst sie nicht verletzen und doch tust du es jedes Mal wenn du sie wieder abweist. Wenn sie dich anschaut kann ich ihre Verzweiflung spüren." Remus stand wie vom Blitz getroffen. Er wusste, dass Harry die Emotionen von den Menschen um ihn herum fühlen konnte aber es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen wie sehr es ihn bedrückte. Und vor allem, was es noch bedeutete.

Langsam, kam Remus zu Harry hinüber. In seien Augen das blanke Entsetzen. „Du kannst spuren was sie fühlt wenn sie mich anschaut?"

Harry nickte. Er wusste was jetzt kommen musste, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Remus es herausfand aber jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

"Kannst du…, kannst du fühlen wenn… wenn ich mich verwandle?" Remus flüsterte nur noch.

"Ja." Harry konnte Remus nicht mehr anschauen. Die fürchterlichen Schmerzen, die er jeden Monat spürte. Und wie jeden Monat bekämpfte er die Panik die Angst vor dem Kontrollverlust. Und wie jeden Monat bekämpfte er sie mit dem einzigen was half, er erinnerte sich an die Liebe, die er für den Freund hatte und es war vorbei.

"Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich sollte nicht in der Nähe sein."

"Hör auf, Remus ich werde es immer spüren, wir können nicht davor weglaufen."

Remus schaute Harry an und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken wie erwachsen der Junge war. Er war James so ähnlich aber er war sehr viel ernsthafter.

"Es tut mir leid, ich sollte dir helfen und nicht du mir."

"Du warst für mich da als Sirius gestorben ist. Ich hätte das ohne dich nicht durchgestanden.."

Ich habe dich genauso gebraucht Harry. Wärst du nicht da gewesen wäre ich selbst gestorben in jenem Sommer."

Sie redeten noch lange, während Harry seine Sachen einpackte. Remus würde weiterhin im Grimmauldplatz wohnen und die Stellung halten. Jemand musste sich um das Hauptquartier kümmern. Der Orden existierte noch immer, obwohl es schon lange keine Treffen mehr gegeben hatte. Manchmal kamen sie halt zusammen und das Haus war noch immer versteckt was Harry sehr angenehm fand. Außerdem wusste man ja nie, wann man das noch einmal zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte.

Als er einige Tage nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte hatte Dumbledore bereits das Büro ausgeräumt mit Ausnahme natürlich der Bilder der ehemaligen Schulleiter. Ein neues Bild war dazugekommen.

Harry füllte die Regale mit seinen eigenen Büchern doch sie sahen noch recht leer aus als er fertig war. In seiner Wohnung richtete er sich gemütlich ein und suchte Plätze für die vielen Bilder, welche ihn und seine Freunde zeigten. Außerdem bekam Sirius Portrait einen Ehrenplatz über dem Kamin.  
Als er aufsah erschrak er ein wenig als er den Schulleiter zusammen mit Sirius sah, es erinnerte ihn daran, dass die Personen in den Bildern sich ja ungehindert besuchen konnten. Für jetzt war Harry allerdings froh darüber, denn Dumbledore erinnerte ihn an die Lehrerkonferenz.

Als er die große Halle betrat waren alle anderen Lehrer bereits um den Lehrertisch versammelt. Professor McGonagall kam ihm entgegen.

"Ich bin ja so froh, dass sie beschlossen haben zu uns zu kommen, Mr. Potter!" Sie nahm allerdings nicht seine Hand sondern umarmte ihn fest. Über die Schulter der Verwandlungslehrerin hinweg sah er alle anderen lachen, außer Snape natürlich. Hagrid wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und Ginny war unter den Tisch abgetaucht um einen Lachanfall zu verbergen. Als die Begrüßungen abgeschlossen waren setzten sie sich alle um mit der Tagesordnung zu beginnen. Der Zaubertränkemeister begann.

"Mit ihrer Erlaubnis, Po… Schulleiter, ich denke wir sollten mit den drängensten Problemen beginnen. Das neue Schuljahr bringt eine Flut von Muggel geborenen und da die neuen Lehrer erst am ersten September eintreffen werden brauchen wir jemanden, der die Familien übernimmt, die sonst die Aufgabe von Professor Sprout, Flitwick und McGonagall… ."

"Noch bin ich nicht tot, Severus! Ich werde niemanden brauchen, der mir meine Arbeit abnimmt." Schimpfte Professor McGonagall. Snape ignorierte sie, was sie noch ärgerlicher werden ließ.

"Ich denke ich kann die Hälfte übernehmen, aber was ist mit den anderen?"

"Das übernehme ich aber ich bin auch der Meinung, dass unsere verehrte Frau Professor ihren Teil noch schaffen kann."

"Ich denke nicht, dass das für ihre Position eine angemessene Aufgabe ist. Ich dachte eher an Mrs Weasley."

Ginny prustete entsetzt. „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie komme. Die Muggel werden ihre Kinder keinem anvertrauen, der nichteinmal ein Felliton bedienen kann!"

"Telefon, Ginny", korrigierte Harry, „Ich hab mich schon darauf eingestellt, jedenfalls dieses erste Mal werd ich es machen. Das ist also geklärt, was kommt jetzt…."

Harry verbrachte den gesamten Nachmittag mit Stundenplänen, Schülerakten, Regeln und anderem Kram an den er noch nie einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. In jener Nacht schlief er ein, ohne noch seine Brille abzusetzen.


	4. Schlechte Nachrichten Und Briefe

**4) Schlechte Nachrichten und Briefe **

Am Morgen saß Harry in seinem Büro und sortierte Berge von Papieren als plötzlich das auflodernde Feuer im Kamin einen frühen Besucher ankündigte.  
Es war Mr Weasley, welcher aus dem Flohnetzwerk stolperte.

"Hallo, Harry! Ich hab ein paar wichtige Neuigkeiten, können wir uns irgendwo ungestört unterhalten?" fragte er mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf die Gemälde.

"Natürlich, Mr Weasley, kommen sie mit nach oben.

In Harrys Quartier angekommen sprach dieser zu dem Portrait seines Paten: „Sirius, sei bitte so nett und halte alle anderen fern." Sirius grinste und verwandelte sich in den Grimm ähnlichen Hund, so würde er alle abschrecken.

"Kingsley hat heute etwas gehört, Harry. Leider hat er es nicht vollständig mitbekommen und er hat auch keine Namen gehört also kann es genauso gut alles Müll sein aber ich dachte du solltest es wissen."

Kingsley Shackelbold war noch immer Spion für den Orden in den Reihen der Auroren, noch immer tat er so als würde er die Weasleys nicht mögen, dabei wurde er immer fetter von Mollys gutem Essen.

"Lassen sie hören." Harry bot Mr Weasley einen Sessel an.

"Danke, ich muss bald zurück, Ron deckt mich, ich denke er hat jemandem erzählt ich sei hinter einem beißenden Bagel her. Egal, Kingsley hat herausgefunden, dass einer der neuen Lehrer ein Spion sein soll, vom Ministerium."

"Was? Die mischen sich schon wieder in Schulangelegenheiten ein? Hat Fudge noch immer nichts gelernt?" Harry war sichtlich erzürnt, das letzte Mal als das Ministerium einen Lehrer schickte war er nur dank Hermine dem Cruciatus Fluch entkommen.

"Fudge versucht sich selbst zu retten. Als Dumbledore noch Schulleiter war hatte er Angst es würde publik wie unfähig er ist und nun will er deinen Einfluss auf die Wähler minimieren, er will seinen Job behalten."

"ICH SAGE NIEMANDEM WEN ER WÄHLEN SOLL, ICH BEEINFLUSSE KEINEN!"  
Harry wollte den Vater seines besten Freundes nicht wirklich anschreien, Arthur Weasley sah den Ausbruch gelassen, er war nicht umsonst Vater von sieben Kindern und Ehemann einer sehr resoluten Frau. Auch kannte er Harry gut genug um das nicht persönlich zu nehmen.

"Das weis ich, Aber du bist noch immer Der – Junge – Der – Lebt. Sie wissen, dass du Fudge nicht magst und warum, danach bilden sie sich ihre Meinung."

Harry beruhigte sich etwas. „Danke für die Warnung, ich muss darüber nachdenken."

"Sag Ginny, dass ihre Mutter einen Brief in ausreichender Länge erwartet oder sie sendet einen Heuler. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie eine Lehrerin einen Heuler bekommt vor der ganzen Schule?" Er lachte und stieg die Treppen herunter, um zu seiner Arbeit zurück zu kehren.

Harry saß auf seinem Sofa und schaute auf das Bild seines Paten, welcher sich nun zurückverwandelte und Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. „Schau mich nicht so an, Sirius, ich schaff das schon", sagte er obwohl er sich unsicherer fühlte als er zugeben wollte.

Vom Büro aus rief er Professor Snape zu sich. Es kam ihm etwas komisch vor, gerade diesem Lehrer so zu vertrauen, aber neben McGonagall, Ginny und Hagrid war der Tränkemeister tatsächlich eine Vertrauensperson.  
Harry nahm auch Professor Snape mit in seine Wohnung wo er ihm die Situation schilderte.

"Ich war nicht im Schloss als Professor Dumbledore die Bewerbungsgespräche geführt hat. Sie haben beide soweit ich weis recht gute Zeugnisse vorgelegt, besonders der Lehrer für Kräuterkunde aber ich kenne ihn nicht."

"Wie sieht's mit alten Schulunterlagen aus?"

Auf dem Gesicht des Lehrers erschien das Harry so bekannte höhnische grinsen.

"Wenn sie die Akten studiert hätten, dann wüssten sie, dass keiner der beiden in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurde."

"Reden sie nicht mit mir als wäre ich einer ihrer Schüler, Snape! Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt zwischen uns?"

Snape antwortete nicht und Harry war es nicht möglich herauszufinden was der Lehrer verbarg.  
Harry war schon ungeduldig, da seine Zeit an diesem Tag knapp bemessen war, beließ er es dabei.

"Also, wo sind die beiden zur Schule gegangen?"

Der Professor schaute Harry mit steinerner Miene an. „Ormand Nox war in Durmstrang und Gregor Wallace ist zu einer kleinen Akademie in Schweden gegangen."

"Danke, das hilft mir überhaupt nicht. Ich muss mich auf dem Weg machen hab noch einige Briefe zu verteilen."

Harry ging hinunter zum Kamin aber bevor der Tränkemeister das Büro verlassen konnte sprach Harry ihn erneut an. „Wenn es etwas gibt, was sie mir sagen wollen wissen sie wo sie mich finden." Als der ehemalige Todesser nickte verschwand der Schulleiter in den grünen Flammen.

Harry stolperte aus einem Verdreckten Kamin in einem übervollen kleinen Pub irgendwo in London. Hustend bemerkte er die Blicke, die er auf sich gezogen hatte und apparierte zu seiner ersten Adresse um den Fragen der Meute zu entgehen. Natürlich wurde in dem Lokal sofort lebhaft diskutiert, ob es wirklich er gewesen war.

Harry verbarg sich unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, obgleich er ihn nicht wirklich dazu brauchte. Er fand es einfach so am bequemsten.  
Melinda Purrs Akte hatte nur wenige Informationen enthalten. Die Mutter hatte das Mädchen alleine aufgezogen, der Vater war unbekannt. Mrs Purr besaß einen kleinen Laden außerhalb Londons.  
Aber dieser Laden war nicht etwas was Harry erwartet hatte. Es sah mehr aus wie ein Zauberergeschäft. Durch die dreckigen Scheiben konnte er Energiesteine, verstaubte Tarot Karten, Mond Atlanten und viele andere Dinge erkennen, die Muggel für magisch hielten (womit sie ja auch oft recht hatten). Harry apparierte hinein. Dieser Ort war wirklich sonderbar. Irgendwo im Laden hörte Harry Geräusche und bald erschien eine Frau mittleren Alters, die versuchte mehrere große Pakete auf einmal zu balancieren. Sie übersah dabei einen Stuhl und sie wäre gefallen, hätte Harry sich nicht in diesem Augenblick sichtbar gemacht und sie gestützt.

Sie war natürlich total geschockt von seinem Auftauchen und starrte ihn an wie einen Geist.

"Das tut mir Leid. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich verletzen." Harry nahm ihr die Pakete ab und drückte sie auf den Stuhl über den sie eben fast gefallen wäre.

"Wie haben sie das gemacht?" Sie starrte ihn noch immer an.

"Ich bin appariert."

"Appa…, was?"

"Appariert, das ist eine Art der Fortbewegung für Zauberer, obgleich nicht alle es können.

"Zauberer? Also ist das wahr?"

Harry war etwas verwirrt, wusste sie nun über die Zaubererwelt bescheid oder nicht?

"Was halten sie denn für die Wahrheit Mrs Purr?"

"Als ich schwanger war, da hab ich oft von einer Welt geträumt in der Magie real war, wo Menschen die Magie nutzten selbst wenn sie sich nur die Zähne putzen wollten."

War diese Frau hellsichtig? Vielleicht war ja das magische Kind in ihr der Grund warum sie so etwas geträumt hatte.  
"Naja, so ähnlich ist es schon, aber kein wirklich vernünftiger Zauberer würde sich mit Magie die Zähne reinigen, obwohl einige Kinder es versuchen." Harry grinste in sich hinein als er an Ron dachte, welcher sich eines Morgens alle Zähne weggezaubert hatte anstatt sie zu putzen.

"Dies ist kein Traum, nicht wahr?"

"Nein. Ich kam ursprünglich, um mit ihnen über ihre Tochter zu sprechen."

"Melinda? Was ist mit ihr?"

Laute Schritte hallten durch das Geschäft und ein elfjähriges Mädchen kam die Treppen hinunter immer eine Stufe überspringend.

"Du Mama, ich wollte… . Oh, Entschuldigung, ich habe die Glocke nicht gehört." Das Mädchen war schlank, mit braunen Augen und ebenso braunen Haaren.

"Die Glocke hat nicht geläutet, mein Schatz. Der Herr ist gerade hier hinein appa… irgendwas."

"Appariert. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich bin hier um einen Brief für diese junge Dame abzugeben."

Er fischte den braunen Umschlag mit dem Hogwarts Siegel aus seinem Umhang und reichte ihn Melinda.

Sie hätten ihn einfach mit der Post schicken können", meinte Melinda, welche sichtlich neugierig auf den Inhalt des Briefes war aber nicht unfreundlich erscheinen wollte.

"Ich dachte nicht, dass sie beide Eulen – Post gewöhnt seien, wenn ich mich aber hier so umschaue, denke ich, dass es vielleicht nichts gemacht hätte. NA mach schon auf, er beißt nicht."

"Eulen…" begann Mrs Purr und Melinda setzte die Frage fort: „…Post?"

Harry grinste die beiden an und schließlich konnte Melinda die Spannung nicht mehr ertragen und riss den Umschlag auf.

Sie las laut vor: „Sehr geehrte Miss Purr, wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind...Mama!"

"Wollen sie mir erzählen, dass meine Tochter eine Hexe ist? Eine echte Hexe?"

"Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

"Aber wie?"

"Das ist etwas ganz natürliches. Manchmal werden eben magische Kinder in Muggel Familien hineingeboren, genauso wie es Kinder von Zauberern gibt, die keinerlei magische Kraft besitzen, obwohl das eher selten ist. Es gibt allerdings jede Menge Muggel – geborene."

"Was heißt das, Muggel?"

"Das sagen Zauberer zu nicht magischen Menschen."

"Mutti ich hab das Wort mal von dem Mann gehört, der immer die Mondkarten kauft!"

"Tatsächlich? Wie heißt der denn?" Harry war ein wenig überrascht, er kannte nicht viele Zauberer, die in Muggel Geschäften einkaufen würden.

"Thomas, denke ich."

"Thomas, Dean Thomas?"

"Ich denke."

"Mutti, du warst mit ihm aus! Also Mr Potter, sie kennen Mr Thomas, wie ist er? Wäre er ein guter Dad für mich?"

"Melinda!"

"Lassen sie nur. Also Melinda, Dean und ich sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Wir waren jetzt nicht grad die allerbesten Freunde aber Dean hat bei einem Kampf mit einem bösen Zauberer auf der richtigen Seite gekämpft. Er ist sehr nett. Ich kenne ihn nicht so gut um zu sagen, ob er ein guter Vater wäre aber das ist auch nicht deine Entscheidung. Mir kommt grade die Idee, dass ich Dean eine Nachricht schreiben werde. Ich werde ihn bitten mit dir die Einkäufe zu erledigen und er kann dir und deiner Mutter alles erklären. Natürlich nur wenn es ihnen recht ist?" Er schaute Mrs Purr an, die nur nickte.

"Gut, ich werde sie informieren, seien sie nicht zu erschreckt, wenn morgen eine Eule an ihr Fenster klopft sie überbringt nur die Post. Miss Purr, wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts." Und mit dem wehen seines Umhangs war er verschwunden.

**Hallo liebe Leser,  
wie angekündigt muss ich hier meine Geschichte unterbrechen, da ich in drei Tagen nach Australien aufbreche und ich wohl bei dem Abschiedsstress keine Zeit mehr finden werde weiter zu übersetzen. Interessierte Leser können gerne ein paar Kapitel mehr lesen, alledings auf Englisch (schaut einfach unter meinen Geschichten: The Headmaster).  
Ich danke hiermit allen denen, die bisher reviewed haben und denen, di e auf dieses Kapitelantworten und ich verspreche weiter an dieser Geschichte zu arbeiten und zu posten sobald ich wieder in Deutschland bin. **

Cya

VampireCat


End file.
